The Perfect Job
by Katschan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a 19 year old girl, living alone in her very basic apartment. after being fired from her job at Wacdonalds, she answers an ad for a babysitting job. Who is her new mysterious employer, and is she starting to fall in love? Why wont he l
1. Chapter 1 The Classifieds

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter! Cheers! opens champaign bottle he he…

The screech of an alarm clock was heard at 11:00 a.m. Kagome Higurashi's brown eyes popped open as she fumbled for the off button. She switched it off and rolled over to face the first rays of sunlight peeking through her blinds. She groaned, she was still tired. Last night she had stayed up until 3:00 a.m. talking with her best friend Miroku online. Talking about what you ask? You don't want to know. She smiled at the thought of her humorous, perverted, man was he perverted, but humorous friend. She sighed and made her way to the living room. She switched on her TV and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was out she opened the door to her apartment and reached down for the newspaper. Plopping down on her couch she immediately opened it up to the classifieds. She needed to find a job, quick. Her last job, Wacdonalds, hadn't turned out the way she hoped. Sighing, she scanned the pages half-heartedly. After searching for about a week she was starting to lose hope. She was however, getting desperate. Her bills didn't pay themselves after all. Just as she was about to roll up the paper and throw it in the trash, she caught sight of an ad:  
ATTENTION:  
Female babysitter wanted for little Shippou Age-6 Good pay, good hours Call: Inuyasha Takahashi 654-3389 Kagome grinned: this was it! Just what she needed. She was great with kids, how hard could it be, babysitting a six year old? She scrambled for a sharpie and circled the ad. Making a mental note of calling later, she placed the newspaper carefully on her couch and reached for the phone. She was feeling so accomplished, she had to tell her best friend, Sango. Dialing her phone number, she sat back and flipped through the channels. After a couple of rings, a groggy Sango answered the phone.  
"Hullo"  
"Sango! Hey its Kags did I wake you"  
"Yeah, but its okay, it's about time to wake up anyways…"She yawned loudly.  
"Long night?" Kagome grinned. She knew that just recently, Sango and Miroku had moved in together. It almost took two years of blood sweat and tears, but somehow Kagome managed to get her two best friends together. She could practically see her friend blush through the phone.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" She quickly changed the subject. "So what's up"  
"You'll never guess…I found a job! Well, more like an ad for one but hey, it's better than nothing right"  
"That's great Kags! What is it"  
"It's a babysitting ad for some six year old kid. I'm guessing the dad is this Inuyasha guy"  
"Inuyasha huh? Hey that sounds familiar"  
"Really? You know him? His last name is Takahashi"  
"I don't know. It just rings a distant bell"  
"Huh, well that's funny. Listen I'm gonna go, I think I'm gonna call this guy before someone else does"  
"Good idea, well call me later and tell me how it goes, Good luck"  
"Thanks, and I will bye"  
"Bye"  
Kagome hung up and picked up the ad. She punched the numbers in and took a deep breath. Rrrrring. Rrrrrrring. Rrrrring. It seemed like forever, and Kagome was just about to hang up when a gruff voice answered the phone.  
"Yeah?" Kagome was startled by the abruptness, but quickly greeted the voice "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I would like to answer the ad you put in for a babysitter?" Inuyasha Takahashi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and asked: "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kagome was taken aback but answered: "Sir its 11:45 a.m"  
"Exactly. Who gets up at 11:45 in the morning?" Kagome frowned.  
"Would you like me to call back at another time"  
"No no, you already caught me, listen can you come by this afternoon; it's my only day off." Kagome hadn't expected this but accepted. She hung up the phone after taking down his address. They were to meet at 3:00 that afternoon. Kagome sighed. This Inuyasha guy didn't sound too nice. It was hard to believe he had a kid, judging by his voice. She chuckled. She hadn't even met the guy and already she was judging his parenting skills. She got up, ate a sandwich and collapsed on her bed. She didn't feel that tired, but for some reason she felt like she would need all her energy for this afternoon.

Well! What did you guys think! It's pretty long huh? I just got on a roll! Well don't forget to review please! It's my first story and I want to know what you guys think!Thanks for reading; I'll try to update soon…Ja!


	2. Chapter 2 The Interview

Welcome to the second chapter! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Kagome shot up in bed. 'Shit….what time is it! I'll kill myself if I over slept!' She fumbled around for her cell phone until she finally found it and read the time. It said 2:00. 'Phew!' She got up and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once she got out she pulled open her closet and stared blankly at her selection of clothes. She sighed. "I have tons of clothes but I can never pick anything out…." She slowly pulled out a pair of jeans, and then decided against it. 'How exactly do you dress for a babysitting job?' She pulled out a skirt that came down to her knees and decided against that too. 'I don't want to look like a grandma…' she finally pulled out the same jeans again and grabbed a white, long sleeved shirt. She bent down and sighed once more. 'Now what shoes?' she wished she still had her converse, her "everything" shoes. She gave up and pulled out flip flops. 'Too bad if he thinks I look unprofessional…' She quickly slipped everything on and checked herself in the mirror. 'It looks like I'm going to the mall, but what the heck.' Without bothering to put on makeup she grabbed her car keys and stepped out of her apartment. She made her way to her car and soon she was off to Mr. Takahashi's house. She was surprised to find that he only lived about 20 minutes away from her. She pulled into his driveway and took in the house. It wasn't spectacular, but it wasn't a shack either. It was a regular middle class, one story house. The grass needed cutting, and the weeds were practically devouring whatever flowers there were. She hoped that yard work wasn't part of the job. She took a deep breath. For some reason she was extremely nervous. "Here goes nothing," she muttered to herself. She made her way to the front door and rang the doorbell. She was about to ring it a second time when the door flew open. Kagome took a sharp breath:  
Standing before her was the most beautiful man she ever saw. He had beautiful amber eyes that eyed her suspiciously. He had long, silky white hair, and on top of that, he wasn't wearing a shirt, leaving little to kagome's imagination. She blushed and cleared her throat. "H-hello Mr. Takahashi, I'm Kagome?" he looked confused for a split second and then smiled at her. Kagome almost melted on his front door. "Uhm, sorry let me go put a shirt on, come in." Kagome smiled, showing she understood and sat down on a couch. He closed the door after her and disappeared into a room she guessed was his. She looked around, taking in the house. It was a mess. There were toys strewn all over the floor, Power Rangers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Dragon Ball Z figurines, Batman, Spiderman, you name it. There was a lone TV in front of the couch with a ps2 in front of it. There was a hallway visible from where she was sitting, where she figured lead to the bedrooms, and a small kitchen. Nothing special.  
"Well"  
"Huh?" Kagome realized Mr. Takahashi had spoken to her.  
"I asked if you wanted anything to drink. Not that we have much"  
"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine." He sighed, pulled a chair out and sat in front of her.  
"So you said your name was Kagome? What's your last name?  
"Higurashi, sir." He smirked.  
"Look at me. Do I look like I'm 50? Just call me Inuyasha." He extended his hand.  
Kagome laughed nervously and shook it. There was an awkward silence, in with neither knew what to say. After a little bit Inuyasha spoke up.  
"So how old are you"  
"19." Inuyasha nodded and added, "and do you have any experience with kids"  
"Yeah, I have a little brother named Souta. I've always taken care of him; he's five years younger than me. Inuyasha nodded, mildly interested. "So you know the annoyance of temper tantrums and crayon on the wall?" She smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess so. My mom really was the one that dealt with all the tough stuff." Inuyasha sighed.  
"Great." Kagome frowned and shifted uncomfortably. She didn't think this guy really liked her all that much. There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha spoke again.  
"You got a boyfriend?" Kagome blushed and scratched her cheek, trying to hide the flush that formed on her cheeks. She wasn't prepared for such a straightforward question. Inuyasha smirked. He could tell this girl was into him.  
"n-no, the only boyfriend I ever had was in middle school, and ever since then, well," She looked away, out the window and seemed to be lost in though for a moment before she flashed a fake smile that sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine. "Well let's just say it wasn't a fairy tale romance." She chuckled and looked down at her hands.  
"Sorry I asked," Inuyasha mumbled. Something was odd about this girl, he just couldn't place it. He almost felt that she was hiding something. She shook her head and gave a small smile.  
"Well anyways, you wanna meet the kid?" Kagome nodded and stood up along with Inuyasha. He led her through the hallway to the last door on the left. He opened it and smiled. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's attitude changed as soon as he saw Shippou. He seemed, happier, almost. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all…'she thought to herself.  
"Hey runt, I have someone I want you to meet, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's 19, you like her?" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, confused. 'Even with his own kid he was straightforward.' She bent down to Shippou's level and smiled. "Hey, I guess you already heard but my names kagome, what's your name?" Shippou stared at her, before shyly whispering,"Shippou." Kagome smiled and said, "Shippou, that's a great name for a strong guy like you!" Inuyasha leaned against the doorframe and rolled his eyes. 'Geeze…' but he sighed. He had to find a babysitter for Shippou. He couldn't just leave and go to work without having someone to take care of Shippou. But for some reason every girl that applied either seemed too ditzy, or Shippou didn't like. He kind of liked this girl. She seemed level headed and genuinely nice.  
"Uhm, Inuyasha? I think he likes me ha-ha." Inuyasha snapped to attention and realized Shippou was hugging Kagome. He smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Great you're hired." When Shippou finally let go Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha. "Really? That easily"  
"Do you want the job or what?" Kagome bowed and said "no no thank you very much ill take the job." Inuyasha waved away her bow. "Don't bow to me; I'm not the emperor of Japan." With that he ruffled Shippou's hair and walked out of the room. Kagome winked at Shippou then quickly followed Inuyasha. He turned to her and asked," Can you be here tomorrow at 7:00 a.m.? I leave for work at 7:30. I can show around and tell you what to do, blah blah." Kagome giggled and nodded her head. Inuyasha's stomach fluttered when she giggled but he brushed it aside. "Okay, thanks, well if you don't have anymore questions then"  
"Actually, I have one. How much am I getting paid?" She asked timidly.  
"$11.00 bucks an hour, is that okay"  
"Yes, that's great, thank you"  
"Good well if that's it, then ill see you here tomorrow morning at 7:00"  
"Right." Kagome turned and made her way to the door. She fumbled with the lock for a bit before she felt hands on top of hers, gently pushing them aside. With one simple "click" Inuyasha opened the door. Kagome mumbled a thank you and stepped out. She heard "drive safely" and then the shutting of a door. She opened the door to her car and sat in it. She took a deep breath and let out a squeal of glee. "I have a job…I have a jooob!" She said in a sing songy voice. While she was dancing in her car two amber eyes watched her from a window. He chuckled and turned away when her car made it out of his driveway. "She seems pretty special…" he said in a sarcastic tone. He sighed, sat down in front of his TV and slowly dozed off.

* * *

Well? What do you think! This was really long, I got a little carried away ha-ha… five pages to be exact…--;; well please don't forget to review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a little boring….thanks for reading, review review! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Picture Frame

The third chapter!

* * *

"…and that's pretty much it!" Inuyasha nodded and looked to the half asleep Kagome. He eyed her for a second and then said, "Do you want some coffee or something? You look like you're a bit tired…." Kagome shook her head and glanced at the clock.  
"Oh! Its 7:16, shouldn't you be heading out?" Inuyasha nodded and picked up his jacket.  
"One more thing, follow me." Kagome wondered what it was as she followed him into a room. She looked around and sighed. She remembered that part of her duties was to clean up the house. She could tell this wasn't going to be an easy task. There were shirts and boxers all over the floor, and the bed was unmade. It was dark, the shades were down, and the walls were painted a deep maroon color. There were empty ramen bowls and soda cans all over the dresser.  
"Hey! Listen up!" Kagome shook her head and made a mental note of not daydreaming so much and paid attention.  
"You see this chest?" Inuyasha pointed to a small box that looked almost like a jewelry chest. It had a lock on it. Inuyasha looked straight into kagome's eyes and said, "No matter what, don't let Shippou near this. He's stronger than he looks, and I'm sure he can break the lock." Kagome nodded and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what's in there"  
"I do." Kagome looked confused.  
"Wha"  
"I do mind you asking." Inuyasha put the chest back into a drawer and closed it.  
Kagome closed her mouth and frowned. She followed Inuyasha out to the front door.  
"well then, I already showed you where all the food is, told you what he likes and doesn't like, I left the number of the construction site where I'll be at on the fridge in case you need anything." He paused and looked around. "If you can tidy up a bit, I'd appreciate it, but if you can't, whatever." With that, he turned and closed the door behind him without letting Kagome say goodbye. "Bye," Kagome whispered to herself. She turned around and took in her surroundings. She decided to check on Shippou. When she made sure he was still fast asleep, she set out to explore the house. She had already been in Shippou's and Inuyasha's room, but there was still on room left. She opened the door and walked in. there was a lone bed in the corner, but that was it. It had no bedding, just one pillow. The room was absolutely empty. Kagome shrugged and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the small closet where Inuyasha had showed her earlier where the cleaning supplies were and pulled out a broom and dustpan. With that, she set to work. She picked up all the toys from the living room floor and threw them into Shippou's toy bin. She then picked up a couple of Inuyasha's shirts that he had left on the couch, and a pair of jeans. "Geeze cant he keep his clothes in his own room?" She muttered to herself. Next, she grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor. After she was through sweeping, she set to mopping. She returned to the closet to get a duster and then commenced on removing the dust from the TV, play station, and windowsill. She got the glass cleaner and cleaned the window. As she looked out onto the street, she noted what a beautiful morning it was. "I think I'll take Shippou out to the park, Inuyasha said he doesn't get out much…" She said to no one in particular. She smiled to herself, proud of her great idea. Pulling down the curtains, she blinked a bit, surprised by the rush of sunlight. 'I wonder why he always keeps the house so dark…' Taking the curtains to the laundry, she set them to wash. Walking back out to the living room she was surprised to find herself a groggy looking Shippou rubbing his eyes. "Kagome? Where's daddy?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Kagome smiled and walked up to Shippou." He went to work, but he'll be back tonight." Shippou looked disappointed. After a whole day of spending time with his dad yesterday, he was seriously missing his dad. Kagome noticed this and said "How would you like a special breakfast? And then maybe after that we can go to the park. Would you like that?" Shippou's face brightened and he nodded running into the kitchen and pulling himself up to the counter. Kagome followed in suit and opened up the fridge. Inuyasha said that his favorite breakfast was scrambled eggs and bacon, and kagome was grateful. She didn't really know how to cook anything else. "So Shippou how about scrambled eggs and bacon"  
"Yeah!" Kagome giggled and pulled out eggs and the bacon. In ten minutes, she had Shippou's breakfast ready on his favorite Spiderman plate with his matching cup filled with orange juice. Shippou took a bight. "Well, what do you think?" with a mouth full of eggs he smiled and said"Ish great!" Kagome laughed and served herself a bit. She sat next to Shippou and began eating. After a bit kagome asked, "So Shippou, do you have a mommy?" Shippou took a sip of orange juice and shook his head.  
"Daddy said she died when I was two, so I don't really remember her. I remember she had long black hair, like yours!" Kagome smiled sadly and asked, "Do you know what happened?" Shippou finished his plate and slid it forward into the sink. He then turned to kagome giving her his full attention. Kagome almost giggled. He barely acted like a 6 year old at all.  
"Daddy said that some bad men came one night and took her away. When I asked him what happened he just said that she didn't come back. Sometimes I wonder what happened to her, but every time I used to ask daddy about it he would tell me the same thing." Kagome shifted her food around in her plate. 'Bad men? What could that mean'  
"Did you know her name"  
"Kikyou. Daddy was sad for a long time after she went away. He cried a lot, and sometimes I still hear him at night. Then I just go and crawl into his bed. I know I make it all better!" he gave Kagome a toothy smile, proud of himself. Kagome smiled and said,  
"I bet you do!" Shippou got up and walked into the bathroom, saying he had to "go."(Potty of course ha-ha) 'That's so sad; I can't believe Inuyasha was married! He doesn't seem like the sentimental type…' Kagome sighed to herself and got up washing her plate and Shippou's. Then she wiped down the counter, put away all the pots and pans, and left the kitchen spotless. She made a quick check on Shippou, and asked him if he needed anything. He shook his head, engrossed in his Saturday morning cartoons. Kagome resumed her cleaning duties once more, making her way to Shippou's room. His room wasn't all that dirty, a couple toys here and there, but not much. She made his bed neatly and pulled down his curtains also, putting them in a pile with all the dirty clothes she found strewn across his room. She swept and mopped the floor, placed his figurines on a shelf in random poses, and made her way out of his room with the dirty laundry. After throwing them in with the curtains that were already in there, she made her way back to Inuyasha's room. "Good lord" she whispered. She sighed and headed straight to work. Pulling all his clothes in one big pile, being wary of the boxers, she basically did the same thing she did in Shippou's room. After she finished making the bed, she walked out for a trash bag, checking quickly on Shippou. He had turned on the ps2 and was playing what seemed like an exciting game. Making her way back into the room she threw away all the candy wrappers and empty ramen bowls in the bag. Heading over to the dresser, she pulled all the bills and papers on it into a neat pile and carried them over to his nightstand. But as she picked them up however, something crashed onto the floor. The sound of shattered glass was heard as Kagome gasped. She set down the papers and bent down to see what she had carelessly broken. It was a picture frame. "Oh my god" she whispered. In the picture was a beautiful woman she guessed was Kikyou. She had the same exact hair as Kagome's. In fact, almost everything was the same. It was as if Kagome was looking at a picture of herself. Kikyou had a soft smile in the picture. Instantly guilt shot through Kagome. "I just broke probably the only picture he has of her"  
"Kagome?" She heard a gruff voice and gasped.  
'Oh no'

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn! The ever clumsy Kagome broke the only picture Inuyasha had of Kikyou! Will Inuyasha be furious? Or understanding…read the next chapter to see! (It's like I'm a TV show announcer... 


	4. Chapter 4 The Nightmare

No reviews yet huh? Oh well. Ill keep writing ? please guys, I beg of you to review!  
Last time:  
Instantly guilt shot through Kagome. "I just broke probably the only picture he has of her"  
"Kagome?" She heard a gruff voice and gasped.  
'Oh no.'

* * *

Kagome clutched the picture frame to her chest. 'Shit now I'm going to get fired on my first day great job, Kagome!' She inwardly argued with herself. She pursed her lips, stood up and turned around. Instantly a stream of apologies spilled out of her mouth, "I-Inuyasha! I'm so sorry, I really am, I was just moving your papers and it fell out of the pile, I honestly didn't mean to, god, I'm so damn clumsy, p-please, ill buy you a new frame I-" Inuyasha walked up to her and put his fingers to her lips. Kagome's eyes widened.  
"Shut up woman." Inuyasha said gravely. Kagome winced. She'd rather have him yell at her, infuriated, than have him act as calm as he was acting. He sighed and sat on his bed, running a hand through his hair. Kagome shifted on her feet awkwardly. She didn't really know if he was mad at her or not. She held the picture frame with a death grip. Finally, Inuyasha spoke:  
"Look, it's just a picture frame, don't freak. There's a reason why it was hidden away under bills." He paused. "What the hell where you doing in here anyways?" he said finally looking up to face her. "I-I was just cleaning, I mean I had cleaned all the other rooms, this was the only room left…" Inuyasha patted on the spot next to him on the bed, motioning her to come sit. Kagome walked over and sat down.  
"Inuyasha, what exactly happened? Shippou told me some "bad men" came to take her"  
"Kikyou was murdered by two sleaze balls. They broke into the house while I was out at the grocery store running errands for her. I came home and she was gone. There was a note left behind, saying that they had taken her." Inuyasha stopped. Kagome stared at Inuyasha intently, willing him with her eyes to go on. His hands balled into fists and he shook his head.  
"I could've saved her. It was all my fault. It's my fault that I'm alone right now. It's my fault that my kid grew up without a mother. Its my fault that my kid barely even sees his dad anymore. Everything, its because of me. I fucked up kagome!" He looked at her and she felt a twinge in her heart. He was piercing her with his beautiful eyes. Kagome shook her head firmly.  
"If it was murder," she said slowly, "Then I'm sure there was nothing you could do Inuyasha, its not your fault at all, it was those bastards! Okay? So stop blaming yourself, there was nothing you could've done. And as for Shippou, as far as I can tell he's and extremely bright and funny kid, you've done a great job as a dad so far. I'm sure once he grows up he'll understand why you weren't as home as much as he wanted you to be"  
Inuyasha chuckled, as if mocking himself. 'If only you knew, Kagome. If you knew what happened, you would be disgusted.' He looked up at her once more.  
"You look so much like her, its amazing. Its almost as if, as if im with her somehow, sitting here with you. Kagome stared at her, hurt flashing through her eyes for a split second. Inuyasha realized what he said and stood up, wishing he could take it all back. He barely knew this girl and already he was telling her about his dead wife. Besides, he had seen the look in her eyes when he said those words. 'I can be such an idiot'  
Kagome looked down as he stood up, staring down at the picture of Kikyou. 'He still loves her, even more than before, if that's possible. 'She inwardly hit herself. 'I can't believe I even thought for a moment that he would ever like me…no, I won't even think it.' She reprimanded herself firmly. When she looked up to apologize once more, Inuyasha was gone. She walked out to the living room where Shippou had dozed off, and found Inuyasha saying goodbye to Shippou, giving him a peck on the forehead. Grabbing his coat, he walked out of the house. Walking back into his room, she gently placed the picture on his dresser and quietly finished cleaning up his room.  
+ Kagome yawned and plopped down on the couch, exhausted. She had taken Shippou out to the park once he had woken up from his nap, and had lunch at a small burger joint. (She refused to ever step foot in Wacdonalds again…) One they got home, they were both puckered out. Kagome slipped Shippou's favorite movie, "The Lion King" in and sat back to watch it along with him. After Simba had sung the "Can't Wait to Be King song," Kagome glanced at the clock and frowned. It was now 10 o clock and Inuyasha still wasn't home. 'Maybe there's traffic,' she thought to herself. But he had said he got from work at 7. He didn't live too far from the construction site, so where could he be? She bit her lip worriedly. She was brought back to earth when she felt Shippou tugging at her shirt.  
"Kagome I'm hungry!" Kagome stared at him.  
"You're hungry? You just ate a burger and fries! With a large coke I might add!" She thought for a moment and then smiled.  
"You want some ice cream?" Shippou bounced up and down "Yeah yeah!" She laughed and pressed pause on the ps2 remote. She took Shippou's hand and led him to the kitchen. 30 minutes later, Empty bowls of ice cream were on the floor and a very full six year old was fast asleep on the couch. Kagome yawned and picked him up gently, tucking him into his bed in his own room. She whispered goodnight and closed the door, making her way back to the couch. She turned on regular TV, flipping through the channels. Soon she found her eyelids extremely heavy, and she decided to take a little nap, exhausted from cleaning and keeping up with a hyper child all day.  
"Kagome!" Kagome shot up from the couch to find her old boyfriend, Hojo in front of her face. She gasped and smiled a warm smile. He gently put his hands on her face and gave her a small kiss. Kagome felt happiness radiate through her body, but then, suddenly pain. She gasped as she looked down at the source of her pain. There were tiny slits on her wrist. Suddenly Hojo started yelling at her.  
"You worthless piece of shit, you think I can be seen with you? You're a fucking cutter! How am I supposed to show you off to my friends? Oh, here's my girlfriend the freak! I can't hold her hand because she might give me some disease, form cutting all the time!" Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, thoughts racing through her head a mile a minute. She finally let them spill freely as she heard the only person she ever loved insult her continuously. Hojo disappeared and she was alone, alone again.  
Kagome shot up on the couch, breathing heavily, "Just a dream, just another dream she muttered"  
"Hey are you okay? I figured you were dreaming but it sounded pretty intense. You were twitching and everything." Inuyasha chuckled, taking a sip of coke. Kagome stared at him and swallowed hard. Avoiding the question, she asked "When did you get home"  
"Almost twenty minutes ago, when I got here both you and Shippou were passed out so let you sleep. Sorry I was late" He added. Kagome looked at the clock 1:18. She yawned and moved down to the floor where he was sitting, watching TV.  
"Where were you? I was starting to get worried, but that was at 10"  
"You were worried?" He looked at her and then chuckled.  
"What!" Kagome said exasperated.  
"Nothing, I just haven't had someone worry over me in a while," he mused.  
Kagome smiled and snatched the coke out of his hand to take a sip.  
"Yeah, well, I'm your nanny now so get used to it she winked"  
"H-hey! That's definitely mine!" Inuyasha frowned.  
"Aw come on, I clean the whole house and I work my butt off and this is the thanks I get?" Inuyasha smiled at her, watching as she laughed heartily at a joke come guy said on the TV. Every time she laughed, hell every time she smiled at him gave him a jolt in his stomach. 'What the hell am I thinking? I swore to myself after Kikyou died id never let myself get close to anyone again.' But he just couldn't help it, she was beautiful. He tuned into the TV and together they laughed at yet another joke.  
'Somehow, this feels right,' he concluded.

* * *

Ohhhh! What happened in Kagome's dark, mysterious past with her boyfriend, and just what was Inuyasha out doing so late? Well you'll find out in the next chapter! Please guys, I really need you to review. It would mean so much to me if you would tell me how you feel about these chapters! So PLEASE! REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5 Regrets

Onto Chapter 5!

* * *

Two days later, Kagome awoke in her own apartment at 6:30a.m. (O.o…I had to wake up at this time to go to school…garr stupid school…) She smashed the off button with her fist and kicked off her sheets. Sitting up in bed, she picked up her phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. He picked up the phone with an annoyed growl.  
"Kagome what the fuck?" Kagome yawned and retorted,  
"Look I'm just as tired as you are okay?" She sighed and continued, "Look I have to go to school today, and I obviously can't leave Shippou alone. I doubt he would want to sit in class with me for eight hours, so I was wondering if I could have my friend Sango and Miroku look after him today." Inuyasha sat up in bed.  
"Wait, did you say Miroku"  
"…Yeah, you know him"  
"He's my best friend! And Sango's his girlfriend right"  
"Yeah! They're both my best friends! I can't believe you know them"  
"How come I've never heard of you then"  
"How should I know, I haven't heard of you either"  
"Well, I don't trust Miroku with my kid, but I do trust Sango." Kagome grinned.  
"Great then! She'll be over there at 7:30." Inuyasha lay back in his bed.  
"Keh, whatever." he said, and hung up. Kagome scrunched her face at her phone and dialed Sango's number. After a couple rings she picked up, and Sango agreed to take care of him.  
"I knew I knew him from some where! I guess I was just too tired when you called to remember, ha-ha." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"Listen can you put Miroku on the phone real quick"  
"Sure, hold on" After a few seconds a cheery voice was heard.  
"Ah, my dear Kagome, what do I owe this early morning pleasure to"  
"How come you never told me that you're best friend needed a nanny! I was looking for a whole week straight, eating nothing but baloney without a job, and you had an opportunity waiting the whole time?" Miroku scratched the back of his head.  
"Ah, well, you see, it was in the back of my mind, but my Sango, she had me working like a dog, and well it just slipped he-he." Kagome sighed.  
"Oh well, I already have the job so there's no point in arguing over it.  
"Well, you see, what I was meaning to tell you wasn't the fact that he needed a nanny, but the fact that he needed a girlfriend." Miroku smirked, and Kagome blushed.  
"A-Are you crazy! There's no way I would like him!" Miroku pouted, "Why not"  
"Just because! Whatever I'm going to be late for class"  
"Just consider it Kags, you've been alone since high scho"  
"Just drop it okay!" She slammed the phone on the hook, grabbed her towel and slammed the bathroom door behind her. She climbed into the shower, letting the warm water soothe her nerves. She closed her eyes. She couldn't erase the dream that she had while she was at Inuyasha's house. Every time she remembered it, her stomach wrenched.  
'It's been two damn years and he still won't get out of my head' she seethed. Twenty minutes later, she head out the door for her class at Tokyo University.

* * *

Sango Takaya knocked on Inuyasha's front door at precisely 7:30 a.m. Inuyasha opened the door in nothing but boxers and smiled.  
"Morning Sango!" Sango eyed Inuyasha.  
"You could at least put some pants on," She said pushing past him. Inuyasha followed her inside.  
"Aw come on, you could at least give me a hug. Sango rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee, sitting at the kitchen counter.  
"So, how has Shippou been?" Inuyasha sat next to her with his own cup of Joe and replied," Good, real good. Kagome's been helping him with his homework; I'm hoping he gets his grades up"  
"And how have you been doing"  
"Same as always, "he said, looking anywhere but at Sango.  
"Inuyasha, come on. Its been four years, I mean, I know you love her but sometimes people just have to let go and move on." She said gently. Inuyasha shook his head.  
"It's not that easy. Especially since, you know." He looked down in shame. Sango eyed her friend once more.  
"Inuyasha, are you still selling that shit?" putting down her coffee.  
"Come on Sango, you think with the kind of salary I'm getting, I would be able to feed Shippou and keep a roof over his head"  
"Inuyasha that's dirty money okay! Its called getting another job, single mothers and dads do it all around Japan, I'm sure you can too!" Inuyasha turned to face her.  
"It's not that easy Sango, this way I won't have to be away from Shippou as much, and its easy cash!" Sango shook her head and stared straight into Inuyasha's eyes.  
"Those two guys weren't the ones that murdered Kikyou, the business did. If you hadn't been selling it, she would still be here!" Infuriated Inuyasha rose up from his chair, slamming the mug in the sink.  
"Don't you think I have to live with that thought every day of my life! That if I hadn't been doing what I'm doing I would still be waking up to her next to me, every morning! That I could share Shippou's accomplishments with her, and have a family still! But let's face it, Sango, life's not a fairytale, and you gotta do what you gotta do, so just forget about it." Sango calmly put her cup into the sink also and forced Inuyasha to look at her once more.  
"Okay, alright, so you made that mistake. Just don't drag Kagome here and make it once more time. I didn't know Kikyou all that well, but Kagome is like a sister to me. If you drag her into your dirty game somehow, you better be sure you're taking damn good care of her." Inuyasha scoffed.  
"I'm not dragging that kid into this okay? She's my babysitter nothing more." Walking into his room, he changed quickly for work and headed out of the door. Sango sighed. 'I've only been here for half an hour and already I'm exhausted'

* * *

It was now 8:00 p.m. and Kagome was finally out of class. She sighed as she lugged her backpack full of lab supplies and books and made her way out of the University. She could barely concentrate in class that day. She kept thinking back to last night. Inuyasha came home early, saying that, because they had started early that day they finished work quickly. He was unusually cheery, and offered to take Kagome and Shippou out to dinner. 

-flashback-

"Thank you Inuyasha but I think I should head home." Already grabbing her car keys. Inuyasha pouted.  
"Aw come on, Kagome, you don't have any plans tonight do you? And I bet you're starving from taking care of this runt all day." He ruffled Shippou's hair and Shippou grinned "Yeah! I tire you out you said so yourself!" Kagome smiled and shook her head once more.  
"I'm not tired, you came home early remember?" Inuyasha noticed something was off and sent Shippou off to take a quick shower.  
"Kagome, is everything okay?" She looked up, concern written all over his face.  
"I'm….great, really Inuyasha thank you but I've got to go home." She made her way to the door but Inuyasha stopped her.  
"Something's up, tell me what happened." Truthfully, Kagome was still bothered about the dream she had the night before, but she wasn't about to tell Inuyasha about her private life just yet. She sighed and looked into his eyes. 'God, they're beautiful'  
"I'll tell you, when the time is right." Inuyasha looked back into her eyes. Something was missing. Almost as if they were, empty.  
"Actually, yeah, I do want to go to dinner," She perked up, and the look went away from her eyes. Inuyasha smiled and yelled for Shippou to hurry up.

-end flashback-

She shook her head and made her way to her apartment. Once she got home she checked her messages. A mechanical voice read the date, and time that the message was received, and then the persons phone number. It was Inuyasha's cell phone.  
"Oi, Kagome I'm going to be off tomorrow, but I could still use your help cleaning up the house. It's a mess again. Hope your classes were splendid!" He said in a fake cheery tone as the message ended. Kagome rolled her eyes. Great, my day off from school, and I still have to work. She made her way to her bed and crawled in, not bothering to change her clothes. Yawning, she switched off the light. The last image in her head was a pair of golden eyes before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, there goes the fifth chapter! Kind of boring again, anyways I hope you liked it! Please keep reading and never ever forget to review! Pleasee! -puppy dog eyes- 


	6. Chapter 6 Opening Up

Wow! I've gotten so many reviews already! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, sorry it took a while to update, I got writers block /…demo! I'm back!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi sat on the living room floor, facing each other. In between them was about every type of junk food possible. Munching on a chip, Kagome asked,  
"Okay! Shippou's been put to bed, and the house is spotless. So what do you wanna do?"  
"Hmmm…. I don't know. Just talk, I guess." Inuyasha replied, taking a gulp of his coke.  
"Ah! I know lets play 21 questions!" Inuyasha stared at her.  
"Keh! That's lame…." Kagome frowned.  
"Well alright Mr. Cool of cool, what do you have in mind?" Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But don't be stupid and ask boring questions"  
"I'm not stupid!"  
"Oh really? I would have never guessed!"  
"Yeah well, with your vocabulary I would guess you dropped out of elementary school!"  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. "What's that supposed to mean!"  
"It means you're more stupid than me." Kagome said, crossing her arms.  
"Ha! You just called yourself stupid! I win!"  
"Ah! T-that didn't count!"  
"Who's stupid now wench!" Kagome pouted as Inuyasha almost choked on a donut with his laughter. After calming down, he wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Okay, alright, let's play."  
"Finally," Kagome muttered. "Alright! I'll start, since you're so mean." Inuyasha smirked and Kagome went on. "What to ask, what to ask…okay! What's the most indecent thing you've ever done to yourself?" Kagome finished with an evil glint in her eye. Inuyasha instantly blushed a deep red.  
"What kind of question is that! I refuse to answer that!"  
"Inuyashaaaa, you have to answer it's the rule!" Kagome whined.  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a perverted freak. I don't do things like that." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Inuyasha everyone does it..."  
"Oh yeah? So you do it?" This time it was Kagome's turn to blush.  
"I-I didn't say that idiot! I just meant all guys do. Never mind, I'll ask a different question. Okay, what's the most embarrassing thing anyone's ever done to you?"  
Swallowing a chocolate chip cookie, Inuyasha replied, "Well, when I was in high school a girl ran up to me, took her top off, pulled my pants down and yelled "Take me now!" In front of everyone! The stupid bitch had everyone telling me how nice my pocky boxers were for the rest of the year!" Kagome almost spit out her coke.  
"That's so funny! I would never have the nerve to do that…" Inuyasha smiled and said, "Okay my turn. What's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?" Kagome's eyes widened and retorted, "I don't think that's any of your business!" In a horribleimitation of Kagome, Inuyasha said, "Come on Kagome, It's the rules!"  
"Fine, alright I'll answer." Blushing a little, she continued: "the most I've ever gotten was making out with someone." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
"That's IT! I can't believe it, you're a virgin!" Kagome nodded sheepishly. Inuyasha eyed her warily. "You're not one of those, sex until marriage people right?" Kagome shook her head "No-no-no! I just never really had a lot of boyfriends, and the one boyfriend I had, well" Kagome got that look of emptiness in her eye once more as she drifted off into thought. Snapping back to reality, She continued, "Anyways, I'm really embarrassed, everyone I know has done it thousands of times and I haven't even taken my clothes off in front of a guy, ha-ha!" Kagome blushed as she finished and looked up at Inuyasha. But Instead of finding that sarcastic grin she had grown to love, she met concern. He stood, stepped over all the junk food, and sat down next to her. "Kagome, what happened with this ex-boyfriend of yours? You promised me you would tell me." Kagome blinked and sighed. Looking down at her hands she thought, 'I've only been working for him for a week, and already I'm about to tell him everything about me. But something tells me I can trust him. He's different.' Looking up she started,"When I was a senior at high school, I was pretty much alone when it came to guys. All the guy friends I did have only saw me as a little sister kind of thing, you know?" Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome continued. "Well, I was pretty lonely, and I was starting to think that I was about to end up growing old by myself with nothing but a dozen cats as company, when I met this guy, Hojo. He was everything you could possible want in a guy. He was sweet, funny, andprotective. In short, I fell in love with him. But there was a problem: He had a girlfriend. Well, to make a long story short, he was basically cheating on her with me. Don't get me wrong, we weren't doing anything drastic, but everyday he would tell me how much he loved me, and hated his girlfriend." Kagome stopped, fearing she wouldn't be able to go on. Softly Inuyasha spoke, "Go ahead. What happened?" Kagome looked down at her hands and went on.  
"You have no idea how much it hurt, seeing him with her. He would constantly hug her, and give her kisses, and tell her how much **he** loved **her**. But, then, he would turn around and do the exact same to me! It was so confusing, and I cried almost every night. Every time I asked him, "If you love me so much, then why are you with her?" he would always look away, or avoid the question. Deep down I always knew that he was lying to me, he was one of those guys that felt that the more girls that liked him, the better he would feel about himself. But, I would ignore that thought, putting it in the back of my mind, and told myself this was real. If I loved him, sooner or later he would realize that I'm the one for him. That I was the one that always loved him, and stayed by his side. Well, it worked. My patience paid off, and he distanced himself from his girlfriend. Eventually he broke up with her and I got my wish. We started going out. But, to my horror, it all went wrong. He was using me, to get closer to my best friend at the time, Yuka. I didn't notice at first, but she would always hang around us. I thought it was a little odd, but I shrugged it off. I started getting worried when she confessed that she was in love with him. I reassured her and told her I wasn't mad at her, that you felt what you felt, you know? You can't change what your heart tells you." Inuyasha nodded, watching her intently. "Well, soon after that, he stopped calling. Then he would act annoyed whenever I hung around him. But oddly enough, he seemed at perfect ease with Yuka. I kept telling myself that it was my fault, that I was suffocating him, and that I was a terrible girlfriend. So I backed off a little. Then, I got really sick. I had to stay home, and around the time that our school got out, I got a phone call. It was Hojo's ex-girlfriend. 

_-flashback-  
"Hello? Is Kagome there"  
"Yes, this is her, who is this"  
"This is Kyoko"  
"Ah, Kyoko-san!" Kagome was surprised. 'What was she calling her for?'  
"Kagome, I'm sorry, I really didn't want to be the one to tell you, but I don't think its fair." Kagome's heart pounded painfully against her chest. Had what she feared come true?  
"What happened?" She asked quietly.  
"Well, first I should ask, have you broken up with Hojo"  
"No, were still together." Kagome said slowly 'what's going on'  
"Well, today I saw Hojo and Yuka all over each other. I thought it was a little strange, but I thought that maybe you two had broken up. But I guess not." Kagome almost dropped the phone, and she felt a sickening feeling pooling in her stomach.  
"W-what do you mean all over each other"  
"I mean they were hugging each other ever five seconds, and they were together the whole day, from what I saw. I don't have any classes with them, so I wouldn't know"  
She paused, and then went on. "I'm really sorry Kagome-chan." Tears pooled in her eyes, but she held them back, and replied with a steady voice," No, Thank you very much Kyoko-san. I-I got to go." Before letting her apologize once more, Kagome hung up. She sank to the floor, letting the tears pool over her dark brown eyes. After a moment Kagome picked the phone back up and quickly dialed her other friend, Eri's number. Five minutes later, a broken hearted-Kagome hung up the phone once more. Eri had sad that while at p.e., Hojo had told Yuka that he loved her. She couldn't believe it. Without thinking, she dropped the phone, rushing into the bathroom. After a few moments, Kagome found what she had been looking for: her sharp nail filer. Shaking, she brought it down to her wrist and cut herself for the first time in her life. She carved into her skin repeatedly until she saw a tiny drop of blood slip out from under her skin. Sobbing uncontrollably, she threw the nail file and grabbed her head, rocking back and forth. "Where did I go wrong? Why me? I'm so sorry Hojo, please forgive me"  
-end flashback-_

Inuyasha stared at her. 'What a fucking bastard! I can't believe that son of a bitch, making her do that?' He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kagome's voice continued, a little shaky this time.  
"I went to school the next day, pretending that nothing had happened. Once again, Yuka was next to Hojo's locker talking to him as I walked up to him. I smiled at him and told him good morning. He looked at me like I was the shit on the bottom of his shoe and said hi back. Later on during the day, he somehow found out about what I had done. He was furious. He said that, I was a freak, and that he couldn't possibly go out with me, because people would talk about him behind his back, saying that he was "un-cool" for going out with an emo chick. He also said that there was no way he could hold my hand, that I could probably give him a disease." Subconsciously, she scratched at her wrist, and Inuyasha watched her, his mouth half open. "He told me I was disgusting, and that he was crazy for ever going out with me, that I was fat, and horribly ugly. That was the worst day of my life. I remember never feeling quite the same after that day. He ended up going out with Yuka, and doing the exact same thing to her, that he did to me and Kyoko-san. I felt this incredible urge to tell her "I told you so!" but I didn't. That would have been too mean. I remember that I felt even more hurt by the fact that my own best friend, the one I shared everything with, the one which was like, my long lost sister, she had betrayed me. She chose him over me, and left me without a best friend. Well, we graduated, and everyone moved on. Except for me. I never got over him. I kept cutting, and blaming myself for everything that happened. And of course, since he had said so, I thought I was horribly fat and ugly. I never talked to Yuka again, and frankly I don't want to. I will never forgive her for what she did." She paused for a second, and then looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, her own flooding over with tears. "I'll never get past this, Inuyasha. He's right, I'm a freak! I kept telling myself that he was just some arrogant bastard, but it's no use! I still love him, and I'd give anything to have the old Kagome back! The one who woke up with a smile on her face every morning, and who was happy to be alive! Not this, this monster!" She started sobbing and Inuyasha's heart twinged at the sight of her crying. Without hesitation he pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. Inhaling her scent, he whispered, "Everything that bastard said was wrong. You'll never be a freak for being so in touch with your emotions, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! And if you got any skinnier you would disappear. You shouldn't beat yourself up over some sick guy, Kagome." Hugging her closer to his chest, he let her cry herself out. She hung onto his shirt, burying her face in it. 'I can't believe this happened to her, its horrible' soon her sobs turned into hiccups and he brought her face up to look at him. Her face was red and blotchy, but she was still breathtaking. "Kagome, don't ever worry about being alone. I'll always be here." And without thinking, he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome was surprised at first, but then a wave of joy replaced the terrible feeling she had inside. She returned the kiss, and it felt like an eternity before Inuyasha pulled away. "i-im sorry, I don't know what happ-" Kagome shook her head and smiled.  
"It's okay. We were just in the moment." Sadly she knew that this was true. At least she thought so. He still loved Kikyou, so there was no way he would like her. The wave of happiness was gone and replaced by emptiness. Inuyasha blinked. 'Is that true? Was I really caught up in the moment? Or have I fallen in love with Kagome?' He gave her a small smile and hugged her close to him once more, rocking her until he heard her breath even out, knowing she was fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

PHEW! -wipes brow- that was a long chapter! And oh dear its 1:47 in the morning --' How'd you like that fluff eh? Was it too much too soon? I don't know…hmmm…ah what the heck I felt romantic today, ha-ha. Well! I hope it was interesting, please! Don't forget to keep reviewing! They mean so much to me! -cries- p.s.-sorry for any spelling erros, i try my best to correct them! well review review:) 


	7. Chapter 7 A Family Visitor

-sob- thank you to all who reviewed, it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside :D

I know, I'm a loser, ha-ha! Enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome stretched as she slowly opened her sleepy eyes. She turned her head, expecting to see her alarm clock digitally telling her what time it was. But to her surprise, she saw the bottom of Inuyasha's TV. She shot up and something silver flew off her stomach and groaned.

"Kagome!" realizing that Inuyasha had been using her stomach as a pillow, she giggled and apologized.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know you were there…" Inuyasha sat up and smiled at her, and Kagome remembered why she had woken up on Inuyasha's floor.

"I'm sorry, did I fall asleep here? I didn't mean to cause you any trouble-"

"Don't be stupid, you didn't cause any trouble. Besides, I fell asleep to." Inuyasha said, standing up from the floor. Kagome looked around and sweat dropped. There were bags of junk food strewn all around the living room floor along with empty soda cans. Come to think of it, She felt a nagging pain at her stomach

"Aw dammit, I think I have a stomach ache…and I have to go to class today too!" Kagome's eyes flew open. "Oh my god class! What time is it!" She scrambled to her feet, grabbing her car keys while glancing at the clock. It read 8:06 a.m.

"Dammit! My class starts in half an hour and I live 20 minutes away from you! I'll have no time to get ready!" Inuyasha watched with amusement while Kagome was freaking out.

"Do you have to go today?" he asked in a cool tone. Kagome whirled around

"Of course I do! I can't miss class, I would be so far behind, oh, and we have a lab today also," she groaned.

"Well first, you can't go in a raspberry crème filled shirt." Kagome looked down and realized he was right. Her clothes were a mess.

"Here" She looked up and Inuyasha handed her one of his shirts.

"Ah! I couldn't really,"

"You're going to be late…" Kagome glanced at the clock 8:10. She grabbed the shirt and ran into the bathroom to change. Meanwhile Inuyasha looked around for her backpack. She had brought it over yesterday, saying that she was going to try and do her homework while she was cleaning the house. After a couple minutes he found it in Shippou's room, and as he walked out Kagome cried out frantically, "I can't find my backpack!" Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder and handed it to her. She grinned widely and gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks. She rushed out the door, calling out after her that she would be back around 8:00 for dinner. Inuyasha stood, rooted to the spot, grinning like a schoolboy. 'She kissed me!' He growled and shook his head. 'It was just on the cheek…you're acting like she nailed you.' Still, he couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach as he started to clean up the living room yet again.

* * *

"Miss Higurashi! I suggest you keep awake in my class, lest you would like to be removed permanently from it!" Kagome's head shot up and she blushed deeply.

"Sorry." She sighed as she felt her eyes feel heavy once more. She had guessed that she fell asleep around 3 am, so she hadn't gotten much sleep. She willed herself to stay awake as she heard a chuckle come from behind her. 'Hm? I don't remember anyone ever sitting behind me…' She made sure the teacher was babbling on about cell division before she turned around curiously. 'Oh my god he's beautiful' Kagome almost dropped out of her chair. She was looking at a man who must have been about 25. Like Inuyasha, he had long, flowing silver hair. He was clad in a black business suit that clashed harshly with the golden orbs you call eyes. Come to think of it, they were the same colors as Inuyasha's also. The man had a sharp, yet soft face, with two purple stripes on the sides of his cheeks. He had milky white skin, and delicate hands.

"Can I help you, Miss Higurashi?" the man said, his voice almost like a purr. It was deep and silky almost. Kagome blinked and realized she had been staring. She quickly shook her head and turned around quickly. She didn't think she would ever stop blushing. She tried to focus intently on the droning of the teacher, but it was no use. She kept thinking back to the man, and how his lips barely moved as he said her name. She could feel two eyes on her back, and knew he was watching her. This only made her blush even more as she sighed and willed for class to be over.

* * *

Inuyasha growled and rubbed at his temple. He replayed the message just to make sure he had heard right.

"_Inuyasha, work has brought me to Tokyo University, and I have kindly remembered that this is where you reside. I will be there for dinner at 9:00, oh and please don't run away like you did last time little brother."_ Inuyahsa could almost see his half brother smirk as he growled once more. 'God dammit, why can't he just stay in a hotel and not bother to come and annoy me!'

"Is uncle Sesshoumaru coming here!" Shippou chirped from the living room.

"Yes." Shippou squealed with glee and Inuyasha winced.

"Don't do that Shippou it hurts my ears!" He pouted, rubbing his sensitive ear on top of his head. "Besides, you only like him because he brings you the latest spider-man action figure…"

"So!" Shippou continued on with watching TV. as Inuyasha got up to make his bed before Kagome got home. He could just hear her now…

"_If you never fall into a routine, then there's no point in cleaning up! You have to make your bed every day, and hang all your clothes. Soon you won't even realize your doing it!" _Kagome finished in a cheerful tone. Sighing, he fell back onto his newly made bed and fell deep into thought. 'Kikyou, I know you said that if you ever died it would be alright to remarry, but I don't know…'

-Flashback-

"_Kikyou, what if I died?" Kikyou looked over at Inuyasha through the darkness and replied, "I would be devastated…" She played with a strand of his silver hair as she lay across his chest. "Well, In case I died, I give you permission to remarry. I wouldn't want you to live life alone, unhappy all the time. I wouldn't want Shippou to grow without a father figure either." Kikyou chuckled quietly and Inuyasha frowned. He was serious! "Inuyasha there will never be another for me. If you died, I would never remarry. I would be content with little Shippou. However, If I died-_

"_No. Don't even talk about it. That will never happen." Yet again Kikyou chuckled and replied,"Inuyasha we will all die someday, some sooner than others. But in case I do die, I also give you permission to remarry. In fact, I would be devastated if I knew you went on to live life alone again, without another love." Inuyasha was about to protest, but before he could Kikyou silenced him with a soft kiss and whispered, "Goodnight, my love"_

-End flashback-

Inuyasha sighed and rolled over. 'Is it okay? Is it alright for me to like someone else? No matter what I will never stop loving you, Kikyou. But what if I'm falling in love with someone else? Is that so bad?' He glanced over at the clock and it read 7:48. He felt his eyelids become heavy as one last though ran through his head. 'Kagome will be home soon…'

"Inuyashaaa! Wake up sleepy head!" Inuyasha slowly lifted open his eyelids and his heart fluttered. Kagome's beaming smile greeted him.

"Finally! I've been trying to get you awake for the past 5 minutes!"

"I told you he was a heavy sleeper!" Shippou piped up from behind her. He rolled his eyes and got up, yawning. Suddenly he said, "shit what time is it!"

"Uhmm...8:15. I just got here, why?" Inuyasha groaned as Shippou answered her question.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru is coming for dinner tonight! At precisely 9:00, that's why! He's never late!" Shippou said with his finger in the air. Kagome smiled.

"Uncle! You never told me you had a brother Inuyasha!" She was ecstatic at the thought of meeting Inuyasha's brother.

"Half brother." Inuyasha spat out. Kagome frowned.

"I take it you don't get along?"

"That would be an understatement Kags!" Shippou added. Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and gave him a noogie.

"Has anyone ever told you you have a big mouth?"

"Wahh! Daddy let me go!" Kagome smiled warmly as she saw father and son tussle about. After the laughter settled down she asked,

"So, do you want me to make dinner?" Already making her way to the kitchen. Inuyasha and Shippou followed her.

"Hell no. Don't work yourself over him. We'll just go out and eat.

"Okay! Well if you don't need me then I'll be heading home then, I have to finish up my homework, it's due tomorrow." 'Inwardly, she sighed. She had wanted to meet him so much!' She looked over at Inuyasha who stopped her.

"Who said anything about you not coming with us?" Kagome stared at him.

"Well, I just assumed, family and all, I'm just an outsider you know-"

"Nonsense. Family or no, you're just as important." Kagome blushed as she realized he had her pinned to the wall, his body dangerously close to hers. Suddenly she smacked him away and brought her hands to her face.

"What am I going to wear? He must be a very important person, if he's Inuyasha-sama's brother! She subconsciously smoothed out her hair and Inuyasha's shirt, which was three times too big for her.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Call me sama. I'm only 23." Kagome smiled and nodded her head. At that precise moment they all heard a knock on the door, and Shippou jumped up and down excitedly. Inuyasha smacked his forehead and Kagome just smiled stupidly at the door.

"So, should I get it?" Inuyasha waved his hand, and she took it as a yes. She quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open, ready to greet the man, but her breath left her throat. The man that was sitting behind her in class that day smirked down at her and said in his silky smooth voice, "Well hello miss Higurashi, what a surprise…"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! And thus, Sesshoumaru-sama enters my humble story! I'm so excited lol! I decided that was a nice little place to stop, well thank you to all who reviewed, what do you think of the chapter! I'm sorry if it sucked, it's a little late -cough- 2 a.m. -cough-teehee! Oh well, I like writing at night, I don't know why…anyways look at me rambling, go on and review!


	8. Chapter 8 Formal Introductions

So, it seems that Sesshoumaru-sama is quite the popular character! I would like to take this opportunity to thank all my loving reviewers, without you, I would be nothing! Ha-ha

Well on to chapter 8, once again please enjoy!

* * *

Kagome was speechless as she found herself staring up at the man she had gawked at a few hours earlier. All she could do was stand, rooted to the spot as the man reached down and played with a strand of her hair lovingly through his pale fingertips. Kagome was entranced to say the least. She couldn't bring herself to tear herself away from his golden eyes. The strand of hair fell delicately through his fingers as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Miss Higurashi?" he whispered.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing Sesshoumaru! Get away from her!" Inuyasha had watched the whole scene in front of him and he suddenly felt a burning feeling growing within him. 'How dare he…' Kagome was pulled out of her reverie as Inuyasha grasped her arm and firmly pulled her away. Feeling slightly annoyed she whispered tensely, "Inuyasha!" and pulled away from him. He looked down at her and momentarily hurt flashed through his eyes, before it was replaced by anger.

"What the hell do you want?" Sesshoumaru chuckled softly and stepped in through the house, coolly closing the door and leaning up against the frame.

"Didn't you receive my message?"

"Of course I did baka!"

"Then I trust you are ready to go eat? Or has your new wife prepared something for us?"

Kagome blushed furiously behind Inuyasha and finally, spoke to Sesshoumaru. Too bad it sounded like an awe struck school girl. "I-I'm not his wife! Just his babysitter." Sesshoumaru smirked and looked back to Inuyasha.

"Honestly I would have thought Inuyasha was too grown for a babysitter, but he still acts immature as ever, so I cant quite say I'm surprised…" he mused, stroking his chin.

"Shut up! She's Shippou's babysitter you bastard!" Kagome had had enough.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She walked swiftly in between them and calmly continued, "Can't you two get along for just one night?" She turned to Inuyasha. "Just one night of dinner, it's not like he's moving in."

"Actually," Spoke up Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha growled.

"Don't even think about it, because you're not welcome here. Sesshoumaru gave a small laugh and responded, "Can't I poke a little fun, brother dearest?" He then turned to Kagome once more and said, "The girl has a point. You should try growing up, perhaps if it's only for a night." He smiled at Kagome and then stopped "Ah, but where are my manners! My name is Sesshoumaru Takahashi, and I would be honored if you would grace me with your presence this evening," he bowed, taking her hand and kissing it, all the while his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome sighed.

'He's so charming!' "I am Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you sir. And please, don't bow to me, I'm just a girl, ha-ha" Kagome nervously shook her head, taking her hand away from Sesshoumaru. Kagome grabbed her car keys once again, saying she would be back in twenty minutes, she had to go change really fast. Inuyasha hadn't even heard. He was fuming. As soon as she shut the door he grabbed Sesshoumaru by the caller and seethed, "What the hell are you planning?" Sesshoumaru gave him a genuinely sincere look and replied, "I am just admiring the beauty before me, and being polite. Two traits you never did seem to inherit." He paused, removed himself from Inuyasha's grasp, brushing off his suit before he went on. "From what I see, she seems to mean more to you than just Shippou's babysitter." Inuyasha had nothing to say to this, so he just clenched and unclenched his jaw. He was extremely annoyed. Somehow the thought of another man being so close to Kagome had sent flames ablaze inside of him. Sesshoumaru spoke once more, "it's not fair to her, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said collapsing on the couch. Sesshoumaru pulled out a chair and sat. "It means that you are mistaking her for Kikyou." Inuyasha shot his head up to glare at Sesshoumaru.

"I know who she is; I'm not mistaking her alright!"

"Maybe in your mind you know she is Kagome, but in your heart I am almost certain you mistake her for Kikyou. I couldn't help but notice the resemblance. Sooner or later she is bound to fall in love with you. I am simply stating that it wouldn't be fair to her, you mistaking her with Kikyou." He expected his brother to reply with some witty remark, but instead was greeted with a look of defeat, a feature that barely crossed his features.

"I've already thought about all of this Sesshoumaru. I just, can't help it."

"I just have one suggestion. Keep her away, far away from your nasty business. Kikyou paid a great price for your carelessness-"

"I hear this crap from everybody and ill say the same thing! I won't drag her into this alright! I won't make the same mistake once more!"

"So you're still selling drugs, Inuyasha." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and nodded. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"You know, that after Kikyou died I offered you help, financially. The offer still stands."

"I don't need anyone's help! I can do fine on my own."

"Inuyasha heed my words. Kikyou died because you failed to deliver the drugs to those two men. Who's to say they won't try it again with Kagome."

"I'll never let that happen!"  
"They don't necessarily have to be after drugs. They can be after money also. I'm just saying, keep her close to you." Inuyasha was about to reply before Kagome timidly opened the door and said, "Sorry I took a little longer, there was some small traffic coming back…" But none of the men were interested in her excuse right now. They were too busy staring at the goddess that stood before them. She was wearing a long, flowing black dress that hugged and tugged in all the right places. Her hair was left down, but she had put on light makeup, and that's all she needed. Kagome was naturally beautiful as it was. Kagome lightly blushed as she realized the two men were staring at her, and she shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling exposed.

"Kagome! You look so pretty!" Shippou jumped up and down excitedly and tugged at her dress. Kagome laughed as she took Shippou's hand. Well, shall we go then? The two men shook there heads and Inuyasha linked her arm in his.

"Shall we?" he said, almost in a purr. Kagome blushed a little more and nodded, and she realized that Sesshoumaru has linked his arm in her other arm also. "My lady…" he muttered into her ear and opened the door for her. Shippou followed suit as Kagome stepped into the cool night air, feeling as if she was a princess, on her way to a ball with two perfect kings.

* * *

Ahhh! Kagome's so lucky! I'm jealous -pouts- well, you learned a little about Inuyasha's "business" and a tidbit more about how Kikyou died! I think in the next chapter I will explain fully, so I won't be a bad author and leave my readers in the dark, lol. Well I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I'm really tired tonight for some reason, well don't forget to review please, and tell me what you think! Oyasumi


	9. Chapter 9 The Hard Truth

Hmm…I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped, oh well…I hope you enjoy chapter 9, where I finally explain what happened with Inuyasha's past!

* * *

"I-Inuyasha what!" Kagome's fork clattered loudly on her plate as she let it drop. She felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. 

'How? How could he be so calm?' Kagome shook her head.

"There has got to be some mistake…you're telling me Inuyasha's a **drug **dealer?" she said this in a hushed whisper; she didn't want to attract attention.

Sesshoumaru sighed patiently. "Yes, ever since his senior year in high school." Kagome stared.

"Please, I don't understand Sesshoumaru…" He took her hand and Kagome stiffened.

'Was this a lie? Was he trying to sabotage Inuyasha? But why would he do that, for what purpose?' Kagome searched his eyes, trying to find a hint of a lie, but she found nothing. Something deep down told her this was the truth.

"Inuyasha had been pulled into the streets when he started hanging around with the wrong crowd. Once he realized how much money he was making, he couldn't stop. He was out at all hours of the night, putting his life on the line. He thought he had an advantage, being the half demon that he is. Sure, he could easily protect himself, but what should happen if a gun was to be used? A bullet is a bullet, demon blood or not. He didn't care.

Soon after he was able to buy himself a car, buy himself the latest technology, and most importantly; buy more crack to sell. Two years after he graduated from high school, he married Kikyou. He had been with her since his junior year. Miraculously, Kikyou was oblivious to her husbands certain, shall I say, "Hobby." To keep her from suspecting anything he took up a part time job at the construction company he currently works at. Soon after, little Shippou was born, and everything was as normal as things could be, for at least three years. It was approximately the end of August when Kikyou was murdered."

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, not sure of how to go on. Kagome squeezed his hand; not exactly certain she wanted him to go on herself. Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru began again, "Kikyou had sent Inuyasha to run a small errand for her at the grocery store. Three days earlier, Inuyasha had sold some of his junk to two men, promising to give them the drugs the next day. Somehow, the police had done a raid on the crack house he had been getting his drugs from, and at the moment had no supplier. The men were very desperate, seeing as how they had paid almost $80.00 for a half pound. They had warned Inuyasha that if they didn't give them what he owed soon, that he would be in for a world of pain. Little did Inuyasha know just what kind of pain that was. It wasn't physical, or even mental. It was emotional.

Because on the third day, the bastards watched Inuyasha's house, and waited. They waited for the right time to strike. The time came when they saw Inuyasha get inside his car and drive away. I'm sure Kikyou would have sensed something was wrong. She always seemed to have a sixth sense about things. But even if she did, it would have been too late. The men broke down the door, and immediately went after Kikyou. From what the police deciphered, there was a struggle, but it was no use. They beat her senseless. They kicked, punched, and bruised every part of her body, except for her face.

-Flashback-

_Kikyou let out a cry as the dirty, disgusting man brought down a baseball bat on her back. She fell down to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably._

"_I-Inuyasha!" the other man kicked her stomach hard and she was thrown back against the wall. Slowly, he bent down and pulled her face up roughly._

"_Look at this Onigumo." Kikyou shivered as pain seared through her body. As soon as the man touched her she thought she would throw up. "Such a pretty face...don't touch a single hair on it."_

_The other man snickered maliciously and responded, "What are ya gonna do Naraku?"_

_The man known as Naraku ran a finger down her cheek and said," We'll leave it as it is. So that Inuyasha can remember what he has so carelessly lost." With that, Naraku lifted his baseball bat high above his head and struck her once more in Kikyou's stomach, causing blood to spew out of her mouth._

'_W-why? Why Inuyasha?'_

-End flashback-

Kagome was on the verge of tears. Everything felt so wrong…the tinkling of glass, the small scraping of forks against plates, people muttering all around her. It all seemed so out of place. She felt like she didn't belong, like nothing she had gone through compared to what happened to Kikyou.

"Inuyasha returned to find her on their living room floor, barely alive. The last thing she said was,

-Flashback-

"_KIKYOU!" Inuyasha dropped his bags and immediately rushed to Kikyou's side. Hot tears were already on the brim of his eyes as he stared in disbelief. Kikyou, however, smiled. She **smiled.**_

"_Inuyashaaa…" She said in a drawled out whisper. Inuyasha took her hand in his as he felt his heart being torn apart._

"_P-please, don't forget t-to find another love" Inuyasha stared, the unbelievable lump in his throat preventing him from breathing, let alone speaking._

"_Don't leave p-poor Shippou w-without...m-mother" She took one deep, greatly strained breath and smiled at Inuyasha again._

"_I love you, Inuyasha" She didn't stutter as she let her last breath escape from her lungs, and Inuyasha felt as if she had taken his hope with her._

-End flashback-

"Shippou?" Kagome choked out. "What about Shippou? Where was he through all of this?"

"Thankfully at a friend's house." Kagome nodded, and she suddenly felt sick. She stood up, excusing herself from the table. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and said, "Kagome, please understand I thought it was in your best interest to know just what you're getting yourself into. I had only your personal safety in mind. I apologize if I have disturbed you in any way…" Kagome gave him a feeble smile, bending down and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I will always keep your kindness in my heart." With that, Kagome turned and walked away, calling a cab from her cell phone. She sat on a nearby bench and cried silently, not for herself, but for Inuyasha and Shippou. She especially cried for Kikyou, who she was sure, didn't deserve this.

* * *

Inuyasha finally returned with Shippou after taking him to the bathroom. He had an issue with "going" in front of people. He stopped immediately after he didn't see Kagome's bright smile waiting for him. He saw only saw Sesshoumaru in deep thought. 

"Oi, where's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru didn't answer; instead he chose to delicately play with his fingertips. Inuyasha felt doubt pooling in his insides.

"I said, where's Kagome Sesshoumaru." He said in a dangerously low voice.

Sesshoumaru looked up, staring straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"She's gone, Inuyasha."

* * *

So there you have it! What Inuyasha has been doing with his life, and how Kikyou died and why. If you didn't quite understand, then just ask in your review and ill be happy to answer any of you're questions! I tried to make it as clear as possible, but not everyone knows what goes inside my mind! Ha-ha! (Thank god…>.> ) 

Lol anyways please don't forget to review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thank you very much for reading up to this point, it means a lot!


	10. Chapter 10 Goodbye?

Wow! Chapter 10 already! I'm so excited! Thank you to all my reviewers who made it possible…bah, here I am, acting like it's the Grammy's lol. Well go on, read and don't forget to review!

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru by the collar and rammed him against the nearest wall.

"What the fuck did you tell her?" Inuyasha growled in a low voice, ignoring the stares of the people around them. It had grown eerily quite.

"I told her everything."

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Inuyasha's fist painfully connected with Sesshoumaru's face as he felt anger surge through him all over again. Gasps ensued as Sesshoumaru wiped the blood from the side of his mouth calmly. Quietly he spoke.

"But she had the right. She had the right to protect herself." Shippou stared in shock as his daddy ran out of the restaurant, leaving Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall.

"Sir, are you alright? Should I call the police?" a Waiter rushed over to Sesshoumaru and offered his hand. Sesshoumaru however pushed it away.

"Don't be nosy." He stood up, took Shippou's hand in his and led him out of the restaurant, leaving people to mutter and gossip about what had just taken place.

* * *

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha panted as he ran down the street. 'I have to explain!'

'Explain what, the fact that I'm a drug dealer?' Nonetheless, he kept running. He kept screaming her name, but found no hint of her around. He stopped finally, and took a moment to sniff the air. He suddenly caught a hint of her scent, and he whirled around in that direction. A little ways ahead he saw an apartment complex, and remembered that Kagome said she had lived in one. He broke into a sprint in the direction of the apartments, determined to get his babysitter back.

Kagome wearily thanked the cab driver and handed him a 20 dollar bill, telling him to keep the change. She slowly trudged up the stairs to her apartment as she tried to soak in all the information she had received that night.

'I would be crazy to still work for him!' she thought as she made her way into her apartment, kicking off her shoes as she did so. 'But, for some reason I can't stand to be away from him…' Kagome frowned as she remembered Inuyasha giving her a soft kiss. She shook her head. '"This isn't right!" she yelled to no one in particular. She curled up into a ball and sighed. "I shouldn't be feeling this way," she muttered. "He's just some stupid guy. He's my employer for Christ's sake!" She fell quiet at this thought. '**Was** my employer…'

Suddenly, she heard pounding on her door and she shot up off the couch. Her heart started pounding a mile a minute as her eyes scanned the room, looking for any object that could possibly be used as a weapon. She rested her eyes on a Harry Potter book she had left lying around. She got up slowly, trying not to make any noise, and reached for the book. She stared at the door, rooted to the spot, not daring to move.

"Kagome! Come on it's me open up!" Kagome dropped the book and it hit her toe.

'SHIT! God I'm so damn clumsy!' Ignoring the stabbing pain in her toe she rushed over to the door and pulled it open.

"Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing in my apartment!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and said, "Please, don't leave. Don't leave Shippou, don't leave us." He paused and then said, "Don't leave **_me._**" Kagome blinked as she said slowly," Inuyasha I-I don't know what to do, honestly." She sighed as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him into her apartment, closing the door behind her.

"A part of me tells me I should go. Forget about you and Shippou, and protect myself. Honestly Inuyasha, you're a fucking drug dealer!" Inuyasha stared at the carpet, suddenly finding it extremely interesting.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"…"

"You were never going to tell me were you? You were going to try and keep it a secret from me weren't you! You could trust me enough to leave me your child, you could trust me enough to tell me that your wife was dead, but you don't care about me enough to tell me you were a drug dealer!" Inuyasha's head jerked up.

"And how exactly do you think I would have gone about telling you this piece of my life? Especially when I knew you would react this way, I knew you would leave, and I couldn't risk that!" Kagome rolled her eyes, and tried to keep strong. She honestly felt like she was going to break down.

"It's called daycare Inuyasha! So what if you're kid cries as soon as you leave it happens to everyone, you've got to let go sometime!" Inuyasha growled and rose up from the couch, pulling Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Baka! It's not Shippou at all! I was afraid that I would lose the one good thing in my life right now!" He buried his face into her hair as he went on.

"I haven't felt this happy since Kikyou was alive. I feel like I have something to live for now! Don't get me wrong, I love Shippou, but it hurts to know I have to go home to an empty bed every night. Ever since I knew you would be there waiting for me, happy that I was home. It drives me crazy not being near you, not being able to talk to you and joke around with you." He smiled into her neck and she shivered despite herself.

"Besides, I promised to protect you, remember?" Kagome burst into tears as she finally wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. Inuyasha stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"I can't." Kagome choked out. Inuyasha pulled back from her and stared at her.

"What?"

"I can't stay with you Inuyasha. I know that the only reason you feel this way is because you're mistaken."

"What are you talking about!"

"You're not seeing **_me_** Inuyasha." She looked up into his eyes and whispered, "You're seeing Kikyou." Inuyasha let his hands slip off of her shoulders as he watched her walk to the door and open it.

"Please leave, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stepped out of the door and glanced back at her. After a moment he said in a hollow tone, "Funny. Sesshoumaru told me the same thing." With that, he turned and walked out of Kagome's doorstep. She shivered as the wind picked up, dancing with her hair. She let the tears fall freely once more, not sure if they would ever stop.

* * *

Inuyasha stripped down to his boxers and lay down on his bed. With one arm behind his head he stared up at the ceiling, nothing but thoughts of Kagome running through his head. "You're wrong, Kagome. I see everything I want by my side in you." He whispered out into the darkness. He rolled over and fell into a light sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's head shot up as he heard his name being whispered.

"Kagome!" He stood up and groped around for the light switch. Finding it, he flipped it and squeezed his eyes, letting them adjust. He looked around and saw nothing. He sighed sitting down on the edge of his bed. He put his head in his hands as he tried, for what seemed like the billionth time, to get Kagome out of his head. He thought back to there kiss, and how he felt so determined to never let anyone hurt her again. It had been almost a month now since he had let her go, and he seemed to be getting worse each day. And Shippou also had a hard time adjusting to life without Kagome. Like father like son, they say.

-Flashback-

"_Daddy where's Kagome?"_

"_She left, Shippou." He burst into tears._

"_my new mommy left me! Just like my old one!" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he realized that Kagome had not just been a babysitter to him. He kneeled down and took Shippou into his arms._

"_She didn't mean to, Shippou. It was all my fault."_

-End flashback-

He sighed and glanced at the clock. It read 12:12. He closed his eyes and made a wish. 'Please let Kagome come back to me. Don't let her really be gone.'

He got up, checked to make sure that Shippou was still sound asleep and quietly turned the TV on. Ironically, they had a rerun on of the comedy show they had watched together when Kagome fell asleep on the couch. Staring blankly at the TV, he watched as the audience roared with laughter. For some reason, he didn't find the jokes funny at all.

He jumped a mile when he heard his house phone ring. Cursing the loud sound, he snatched the phone up and said,

"What!"

"I-Inuyasha?" a timid voice slowly replied. It sounded like heaven to his ears though.

"Kagome? What is it what's wrong?"

Twenty minutes away, Kagome Higurashi bit her lip nervously. She took a deep breath and said,

"I miss you." It was all Inuyasha needed to hear to know that his wish had been answered. He smiled into the phone and responded,

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't?" Kagome smiled in spite of herself.

"Inuyasha shut up, you're such an ass..." Inuyasha chuckled and said,

"I think it's time for you to come home." Kagome grinned, wiping away her final tears as her heart fluttered.

"Wait up for me okay?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

Sorry if you guys find these chapters short, I do review almost everyday, lol. But ill make them longer if it pleases my reviewers! Don't forget to review, just type a few words, it would make me smile :D


	11. Chapter 11 I Hate You

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews, sorry it took a little longer to update, I wasn't quite sure where to go from where I left off! But enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy Chapter 11!

* * *

"Ah! Shippou no don't put your finger in the socket!" Kagome rushed to Shippou's side and grabbed him before the curious child could further explore electricity. Shippou giggled with laughter and Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. 'He's being so difficult today…'

She strode over to the small stereo next to the TV. and turned it on. Just as she thought, Shippou started singing along to his favorite c.d., and that seemed to occupy him for a bit. Kagome looked at the clock and realized that Inuyasha would be home soon for lunch. She hummed to herself while she made her way into the kitchen. Bending down, she took a pizza box out of the freezer and quickly got it into the oven. Then she made her way out onto the living room to play with Shippou.

"So Shippou, do you know how to dance yet?" Shippou shook his head and gulped as Kagome smirked.

"It's easy! Come on dance with me!" She bent over a little to reach Shippou's level and took his hands. She laughed as Shippou awkwardly followed her around the room. But after a while, he seemed to realize that all you have to do is move with the music. Soon after it was an all out dance party. They were both too busy dancing to notice the door open, until Kagome felt a pair of arms hug her around her waist. Shippou started laughing and clapped his hands.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that…" But all seriousness was lost from her voice as she blushed slightly from the contact.

"You're quite the dancer, Kagome..." Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome blushed harder.

"Shut up, I don't actually dance like that!" Shippou rushed to his father's side and exclaimed, "Did you see me dancing daddy! Kagome taught me!"

"I'm sure with the moves she taught you; you'll be catching all the ladies..." He rolled his eyes as Kagome punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Well anyways the pizza's almost done so go sit down" Inuyasha and Shippou took a seat at the counter while Kagome got plates out. At that moment, her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" Kagome's heart started pounding.

"Kagome? It's me, Hojo!" Inuyasha looked up from his game of tick tack toe with Shippou when he didn't hear Kagome's voice. He looked over to her, and she looked slightly pale. Kagome swallowed hard.

"H-hey! Uhm, w-what's up?" 'Could this really be him?' Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but lowered his head once more.

"Nothing…how have you been? I haven't talked to you since-"

"High school." Kagome finished.

"Yeah, listen you want to catch up?" Every being in her body screamed at her to say no, to scream into the phone how much she hated him for what he did to her, to just hang up.

"That would be nice."

"Great! Well then, how about I come over to your apartment tomorrow." Kagome swallowed once more.

"You don't know where I live..." Inuyasha looked up yet again.

'This conversation seems a little off… I wonder who the hell she's talking to…'

"Of course I do! It's been a while but I still remember." He said cheerfully.

Kagome wiped a sweaty palm on her jeans. 'Why am I freaking out!'

"Okay, you can come over tomorrow." She hung up after they had agreed on a time.

"Kagome?" She jumped, and then turned around with the same fake smile he had given her on the first day they met. Ignoring it, Inuyasha went on.

"Who was that?" Kagome shook her head and put her phone back on the countertop.

"No one." Before Inuyasha could inquire more, Shippou exclaimed, "I'm starving!"

And thankfully, Kagome busied herself with serving lunch.

* * *

"Hey." Kagome looked away from the TV to look at Inuyasha.

"You've been quite all day, what's up?" It was now late at night, and Inuyasha was home from work. Shippou had been put to bed, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to watching they're favorite comedy show. But Kagome wasn't laughing at any of the jokes.

'Even if they were stupid she would laugh…' Inuyasha looked at her worriedly. The most she had done all night was bite her lip, looking as if she was in deep thought about something. Kagome smiled and replied,

"Nothing's wrong! I don't know why you keep asking…"

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and said, "Don't be stupid wench, I know something wrong with you, you've been acting funny since that phone call!"

"I'm not stupid! And if there was something wrong I would tell you alright!" She turned away from him, but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and brought her close to him.

"Don't lie to me wench…" He growled. Kagome stared back defiantly and then suddenly stood.

"My names not wench! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! Get it straight!" with that she picked up her keys, and stormed her way out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Inuyasha blinked, and lowered his hands from the place Kagome's shoulders had once been. He growled in annoyance, got up, and shut off the TV. Making his way into his bedroom, he stripped down and got into bed.

'Geeze all I asked was "what's wrong," and she freaks out! Whatever, see if I care...' He turned over onto his side and punched one of his pillows, trying to make himself comfortable. When he finally settled down, he stared out into the darkness.

He sniffed the air, and caught a slight hint of Kagome. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'Okay maybe I do care…a little bit…'

* * *

Kagome slammed the door to her room and stood against the door. She felt bad for yelling at Inuyasha, but right now Inuyasha was farthest from her brain right now.

'Why, after all these years, why did you come back?'Kagome panted softly as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Her hands turned into fists as she pounded against the bedroom door, taking out all her anger on it.

"Why wont you just leave me alone!" She slowly stopped punching the door and slid down it, crying softly to herself.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me this way?" She closed her eyes and she fell into a fitful sleep, not caring that she was on the floor.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to the sound of chirping in her ears. She groaned as she stood up off of the floor, being mindful of her stiff neck. She looked at the clock and it read 12:58. She was supposed to be at Inuyasha's house five hours ago. She made her way to her answering machine and sure enough, there she had five messages waiting for her, each one from an aggravated hanyou. As she listened to them, the further she went on the angrier the messages got. She felt bad for leaving Shippou alone, but she would bring him something special tomorrow. Right now, she needed to get ready for Hojo, who would be at her apartment in half an hour.

Kagome checked herself in the mirror, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. She took a deep breath and made her way into the door, slowly opening it.

Standing there was Hojo Akitoki, (a/n: I don't think this is his real last name, but it just came to me lol) beaming at Kagome. Kagome smiled widely in spite of herself, and Hojo pulled her into a hug. Kagome just tapped his back as he exclaimed how beautiful she looks. Suddenly Kagome was brought back to the time he had told her that so many times in high school. She pulled away from him and gave him a small smile, leading him into her apartment. Shutting the door behind her, she started.

"So, how have you been?" Hojo took Kagome's hands in his and stared into her eyes.

"Miserable without you, to be honest." Kagome gave a fake laugh as she slowly pulled her hands out of his. She sat down on her couch along with Hojo as they talked about what they had been doing these past two years. It was more Hojo talking than Kagome. She mostly just nodded her head and smiled at all the appropriate moments. Suddenly, Hojo got a serious look on his face. He scooted closer to Kagome and asked,

"You don't have a boyfriend do you, Kagome?" Inuyasha flashed in her mind, but then she shook her head. 'Why did he pop up…?" Hojo took this as a no and smiled softly at her, taking her chin into his hand.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, Kagome." He lowered his head and gave her a small kiss, and Kagome became rigid. 'No!' her head screamed. She just sat there, and let him kiss her. It felt like forever until he pulled away. But she wasn't reluctant to have him pull away like she had with Inuyasha. She felt relieved. Hojo whispered something about coming to see her again tomorrow, then stood up and left.

Kagome stared at the door, and then burst into tears, wiping her lips off frantically. She started sobbing as she scratched at her wrists.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" she screamed at no one over and over again as she scratched the skin off her wrists. She finally stopped and fell back onto the couch, quietly crying to herself, muttering "I hate you" over and over.

* * *

Well there it is, I hope you all enjoyed a little drama, okay, well maybe a lot of drama lol. But hey, it can't hurt once in a while right! I could have been really mean and ended it where Kagome storms out of Inuyasha's house but I didn't! I went on…I know I'm so generous, lol. I'm just kidding of course! But I'm not kidding about reviews! I hope I get lots, because you guys really do inspire me!


	12. Chapter 12 Just Feel Better

I seem to be slacking a little on my updates he he…I just bought The Sims 2 and I've been having so much fun playing it! But here I am again, sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Inuyasha slammed his car door shut and made his way up to Kagome's apartment.

'This fucking bitch missed out on work yet again!'

He finally reached her door and pounded on it. He waited and then pounded again. He frowned when he received no answer. He lowered his head to the door and his sensitive ear twitched at the contact with the cold door. He heard nothing. He reached down to the doorknob and turned it. To his surprise the door opened.

'How could she leave this door open?' he made a mental note to yell at her about it later. He stepped in and looked around. He momentarily smiled as he saw her small form sleeping on the couch. He walked over to her and was about to shake her awake, but then stopped. Glancing to make sure she was still fast asleep, he slowly turned over her wrist. His face hardened at what he saw.

Kagome's wrists were clad with fresh cuts. Her body had already set to work on healing them, but with one sniff Inuyasha could tell it would take some time. He let go of her wrist and shook her gently. Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. At the sight of Inuyasha she felt her body pool with warmth. She smiled, expecting him to smile back at her, but what he did surprised her.

He sat down behind her and pulled her close to him. He held her tightly and whispered, "Tell me what's going on, Kagome." She blinked for a second, trying to register what he was talking about. Her eyes scanned the room, finally coming to rest upon her wrist. "No…" she whispered. She gently pushed away from Inuyasha and gazed up at him. "I had a dream with Hojo." She lied. Slowly she told Inuyasha of the dream she had a couple weeks ago, praying that it was enough to fool him.

'If I tell him that Hojo called, he'll probably go berserk, let alone tell him that he came over…' Inuyasha eyed her warily, and for a moment Kagome thought he didn't believe her.

"You could have called, Kagome." Relieved, Kagome said,

"Well it was late. I didn't want to bother you."

"Then you should have come over! I would rather you do anything but this." He looked down at her sadly. Kagome's eyes hardened.

"Inuyasha, I don't need you're pity."

"This isn't pity Kagome, this is concern! I just want to help!" 'Damn, every time I try to be nice she goes and turns it around…'

Kagome got up from the couch and sighed, not in the mood for arguing with the stubborn hanyou.

"Look, I know I'm late but just take me to Shippou, I'll watch over him for the rest of the day." Inuyasha stood and followed her out of the apartment saying, "You don't have to, and I'm off today." He stopped her as she turned around to go back into her apartment.

"But I want to spend the day with you." Kagome looked up into his eyes, squinting at the sun above his head. Inuyasha had to suppress the urge to kiss her; she looked so adorable when she scrunched up her face in thought.

"I don't want to burden you; you probably want to spend this time with Shippou…" Inuyasha shook his head and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Trust me, it's no burden Kagome" She couldn't resist. 'He used that damn purr in his voice again…' She smiled as she took his hand, leading the way to his car.

Kagome sighed as she watched the trees fly by. She was in Inuyasha's car on theyre way to his house. Inuyasha glanced her way a couple of times, but other than that it was relatively quite. As they came to a stop at a red light Inuyasha asked,

"Kagome, who called you two days ago?" She didn't take her eyes away from the window as she replied,

"A lot of people call me Inuyasha." 'That's a lie…' Inuyasha sighed.

"Someone called you just before we were going to eat lunch and after you got off the phone you acted all weird. In fact you're still acting weird!"

A soft smile found its way onto Kagome's lips as she said,

"I'm not acting weird, and I don't remember anyone calling me." Inuyasha suppressed the urge to scream. The light changed and they were on there way once more.

"I know you're lying….why can't you just tell me what's wrong? Tell me what's going on Kagome!" Kagome finally tore her eyes away from the outside world and lowered her head. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't you dare be weak and cry!' It was no use. A tear slid down her face and she quickly reached up to wipe it away. But before she could, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

"It's okay to cry." She squeezed his hand and silently started crying. She lifted her head, staring out the window again. She willed herself to stop crying, but she couldn't. Inuyasha stroked her hand with his thumb and said nothing, thinking it was best to just let her think.

* * *

Kagome immediately felt better once she saw little Shippou. He jumped up into her arms, telling her how much he missed her when she didn't come yesterday. She giggled and hugged him tightly, wishing she could be as carefree as he was. She got up and asked Inuyasha if she could borrow a sweatshirt of his.

"I don't want him to see…you know..." she shifted uncomfortably and Inuyasha nodded understanding. She followed him as he walked into his room, digging deep into his drawers. She couldn't help but smile as she saw how much neater his room was.

"So I guess you've been paying attention to me after all."

"Huh?"

"You're rooms clean! You must really care about what I think then right…"

Inuyasha blushed lightly and continued rummaging around.

"Keh! It's just easier to find things now…like I care what you think…" the corners of Inuyasha's mouth twitched and he smiled a little.

'I guess I do care…'

"A ha! He pulled out a sweatshirt twice as big as Kagome and whirled around to show her. Kagome laughed softly at the triumphant smirk on his face. She muttered "thanks" and slipped it on. She sighed and laid down on his bed. Inuyasha sat down next to her. She gazed up into his eyes, feeling calmer and calmer the longer she did so.

"Will you tell me now?"

"I already told you, I'm still bothered by the dream."

"Come on Kagome I know you better than that-"He was interrupted by the ring of Kagome's phone. She shot up and reached into her pocket, taking it out and answering it.

"Sango? Hey!"

"Huh? Kagome it's me, Hojo!"

"Yeah I know."

"So then why did you call me Sango?"

"I don't know..." She sighed. Sometimes he can be so dense…

"Okay well anyways, I'm at you're apartment, but you're not answering you're door, come open it!" Kagome's heart sped up once more.

"I'm not home, but I'll be there soon okay?"

"Okay, ill wait." She hung up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Can you drive me home?" she asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but nodded, and once more they were in his car. Not without Shippou making Kagome promise to come back tomorrow, though.

"What's up with Sango?"

She needs my help with something." Kagome lied.

"With what?"

"It doesn't concern boys, Inuyasha. Unless you want to learn something new of the female reproductive system…" Inuyasha gulped and shook his head. Kagome mentally patted herself on the back.

'Thank god I'm a good liar…' A couple minutes later Kagome got out of the car. Inuyasha got out also, but Kagome stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"I'm walking you up, what do you think?"

"I'm not a baby; I can walk up by myself!" Inuyasha's eye twitched as he sighed exasperated.

"I know that, Kagome but you don't exactly live in the safest part of Tokyo!"

"Just leave Inuyasha. Thank you for driving me here, and I'll be at work tomorrow." With that she turned around, ignoring Inuyasha's demands for her to turn around.

Inuyasha growled and slammed the door shut as he got into his car once more.

"Stupid wench, I'm nothing but nice to her and she acts like a fucking bitch!" He looked up towards her apartment. If he couldn't walk her up, then at least he would make sure she got inside safely. He couldn't help but worry, of course. But he narrowed his eyes as he saw Kagome talking to some guy standing in front of her apartment. He growled when he hugged her, and, "What? She hugged him back!" When he kissed her on the cheek he lost it.

"What the fuck is this guy doing kissing my Kagome! I'm going to fucking beat his ass down-"

'What am I thinking! She's not you're fucking girlfriend Inuyasha, get over it!'

Fighting a tremendous urge to get out of the car and beat this guy to a pulp, he started the car and made his way back to his house.

It wasn't so much the fact that the bastard had been all over Kagome, but the fact that Kagome lied to him.

'Why won't she trust me?'

A very hurt hanyou sped his way down the streets of Tokyo, wondering how his life got so messed up.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the apartment, Hojo and Kagome were sitting on her bed.

"So where were you?" Kagome picked at her comforter fabric.

"Out doing errands."

"Oh really?" Kagome looked up

"Yeah…why?"

"Then where are your errands?" Kagome mentally kicked herself.

"In the car." Hojo smirked as he moved closer to her.

"Are you sure you weren't out with another man?" He cooed, inches away from her face. Kagome once again thought of Inuyasha, and how he had been so worried earlier that morning. 'He shouldn't worry. Maybe it will be different this time…'

She smiled and whispered "no" as she shyly leaned in to close the gap between them.

'Got her.' Hojo smiled against her lips as he gently pushed away.

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"What do you mean?" Hojo took her hands in his and sighed.

"For everything. Don't think I have forgotten the way I treated you in high school." Kagome fell silent as she looked down at her bed again. Hojo went on,

"I was a stupid kid back then; I didn't know what I was doing. But now I have grown up, and I realized that I miss you terribly. I guess what I'm saying is..."he paused. "I want to be with you again, Kagome."

Instantly a rush of emotions welled up inside of her. She didn't think she had been so confused ever in her life.

'He wants to be with me again! Is this some sort of joke! What if he's serious…what if he has changed…' panic was etched across her features as Hojo pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You don't have to answer right now. Just tell me when you're ready." He lay back on her bed, pulling her with him. He stroked the side of her cheek softly until she drifted off to sleep.

Never in a million years would kagome imagine to find herself back in Hojo's arms once again.

It was now 3:00 in the morning and Hojo was long gone, promising to be back tomorrow. Kagome was in the bathroom, taking a nice long bath. She needed to think about everything that Hojo said.

She also couldn't help but think about Inuyasha.

She had secretly hoped that the more she spent time with him, the better they're relationship would get. but now it seemed to be falling apart.

"and who's fualt is that?" she muttered to herself. She sighed as she swished the hot water about with her hand. "all i ever seem to do is push him away...he worries about me so much..." 'is it so bad for someone to care about you?' a teeny voice said in Kagome's head.

She yelped as her cell phone rang on the bathroom counter. She sighed, making a mental note to lower her ring tone volume before it gave her a heart attack.

"hello?"

"Kagome?" a gruff, yet slightly concerned voice replied. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" On the other end, Inuyasha was laying on his bed. He had done nothing but think about the guy that he had seen with Kagome ever since he got home. He sighed and said,

"How are you?" Kagome rolled her eyes and said,

"Just fine b>daddy /b>" Inuyasha smirked.

"That's kinda kinky..." Kagome laughed and retorted,

"well I am naked you know..." Inuyasha sat up in bed.

"W-what!" Kagome giggled. She could just see the blush that would be creeping onto his face right about now.

"I'm in the bathtub silly."

"Oh...well don't forget to take pictures okay?" Kagome scrunched up her nose.

"Will do daddy!" Inuyasha chuckled and then said,

"hey i have a question."

"Yes?"

"Who was that guy that hugged you today in front of your apartment?" The smile dissapeared from Kagome's face.

'He saw Hojo!'

"Oh that was my brother, he dropped by to surprise me!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, not believing a word.

"Oh yeah? well then let me talk to him!" Kagome sweatdropped.

"Ah, well uhm-"

"Listen why dont you just stop lying to me and tell me who the guy was. I wont get mad, i promise."

Kagome bit her lip. 'If only you knew how mad you would be...'

"Inuyasha i'm tired, and i don't feel very good anymore."

"What do you mean your're tired! It's only 3 a.m.!" Kagome smiled

"Exactly. just stop worrying okay? I'll get through this on my own." Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair.

"Let me help you, Kagome." Kagome fell silent. at that moment she wanted anything to be laying in his bed with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She sighed and said,

"Goodnight Inuyasha." He rubbed his temples and said,

"Just feel better, okay?"

* * *

Phew! Can you believe it took me three days to write this chapter! I had some major writers block, and I didn't want to rush it you know? So I wrote as it came to me. So what is kagome going to do! Is Hojo lying, or has he genuinely changed?(I'm still not sure on this, I'm leaning towards the idea that he's a bad guy, what do you guys think?) well anyways, will Kagome forget all about Inuyasha? Will she even tell Inuyasha!

(And when will I stop sounding like a TV announcer…no body knows!) lol…okay well don't forget to leave many wonderful reviews, I really love to hear what you think!


	13. Chapter 13 Confessions

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I love you all!

Enjoy Chapter 13!

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back against a cold, concrete wall. He crossed his arms and waited. It was 1:52, and his latest customer was supposed to be here a half hour ago. If it wasn't for the fact that he was willing to pay $500 dollars, Inuyasha would have moved on by now. He double checked his Colt 45, making sure he had enough ammo. Satisfied, he placed it into his back pocket again and checked the time, 2:55. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms again. He knew he should have gone straight home after work, but Shippou needed more clothes for school. Every time he turned around Shippou seemed to grow two more inches! He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Suddenly, his ears perked up and twitched. He heard the man's footsteps even before he rounded the corner.

"Hey."

"You're late." He reached a clawed hand out for the money. The man handed him a wad of cash, held together by a rubber band. Inuyasha then reached deep inside his jacket and pulled out a small zip lock bag half full of what looked like white powder, and placed it in the mans hand. The man bowed his head and said,

"I'll be back"

"Thank you for your business" Inuyasha grunted out. The man shook Inuyasha's hand and walked away. He nestled the wad of cash safely in his jacket. He turned to walk away but was stopped by a well manicured hand on his shoulder.

"Hey cutie, I noticed you look a little lonely tonight…I can help you with that!" Inuyasha had to suppress the urge to vomit. He shrugged off the hand and said,

"No offense but, I don't need a whore to keep me company" He growled. He walked away, leaving an indifferent prostitute to head on her way. As he was heading towards his car, he looked up to see a Wal-Mart across the street. (A/N: I don't know what the 24 hour stores are called over in Japan, so I just threw in a Wal Mart he he…) Smiling to himself, he made his way into the store. He picked up some Milky-Way for Shippou, and stopped at the flower section. The attendant smiled and said,

"Hello sir, may I help you?" Inuyasha smiled back.

"Yeah, uhm, can I have just one single rose?" He said shyly. The attendant nodded and made her way over to the fridge, picking out a big rose. She snipped the end and said,

"Would you like a vase, sir?" Inuyasha shook his head and the girl handed him the rose.

"That will be $1.99 please." Inuyasha paid her and the girl thanked him. He paid for the chocolate up front and made his way to his car, placing the rose gently in the passenger seat.

Kagome was fast asleep in Inuyasha's bed. She was snoring softly as Inuyasha closed the front door to his house. He set the Milky Way bars on top of Shippou's dresser and kissed him on the head. He shut the door quietly and frowned when he didn't see Kagome in her usual napping spot on the couch. Pulling his jacket off, he threw it on the couch and made his way into his bedroom. He was surprised to find Kagome in his bed, underneath the covers and all. He smiled as he walked across to the other side of the bed to look at her sleeping face. She still had Inuyasha's oversized sweatshirt on, and Inuyasha couldn't help but kiss her softly on her cheek. She stirred and yawned loudly, opening her eyes. Inuyasha grinned widely and said,

"Good morning sleepy head." She chuckled and mumbled,

"Its still night time, so why are you waking me up?" He blushed lightly as he brought the rose out from its hiding spot behind his back. Kagome sat up as she gasped softly.

"It's so pretty!" She took the rose from his hand and threw her arms around him tightly. Inuyasha chuckled as he hugged her back tightly.

"I'm sorry I tried to push you to tell me." He mumbled into her hair.

She pulled away and smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she whispered, and kissed him softly on the lips. She made to get up, but Inuyasha gently pulled her back down and kissed her again, This time with more need. Kagome kissed him back with just as much force as she ran her fingers through his soft air. Finally, she broke the kiss and panted,

"I've never been kissed like that before…" Inuyasha smirked and pulled her close to him again, this time laying her down on the bed. His arms slithered around her and she snuggled up closely to him. He kissed her head and closed his eyes, inhaling her soft scent. She shyly brought her hand up to tweak his ears, and he purred warmly. She giggled as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. They lay there for a while, before Kagome decided to speak,

This then of course, ruined the whole night.

"Inuyasha I have something to tell you…" He opened his eyes but said nothing, waiting for her to speak.

"I uh-well… Hojo called me…"

"What!" Inuyasha sat up and Kagome pouted. She didn't want to leave his warmth.

Inuyasha rubbed his temple.

"So that's who called you! Is that who you missed work for!" He suddenly looked up at and glared at her.

"You didn't, I mean-you didn't _sleep_ with the guy did you!" Kagome's eyes opened wide as she shook her head, waving her arms with emphasis.

"No no no! I'm still a virgin geeze Inuyasha!" She felt a little hurt; he was still glaring at her.

"What so now just because he calls you you're going to go running to him!"

"Well no! I mean, he's acting really nice. But-"

"I can't believe this!" Inuyasha roared throwing his hands in the air and getting up to pace his room. He whirled around to face her.

"I can't believe you would forget what he did to you!" Kagome sat up on her feet and said

"I didn't forget okay!"

"Well then why are you even TALKING to him! Tell him to fuck off Kagome! What the fuck is your problem! How could you be so stupid! Now you're going to run off to him and leave me alone!" tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and she choked out,

"Who ever said anything about leaving you!"

Inuyasha was beyond hurt now.

"So you WERE going to be with him! What did he do, Kiss you and tell you how much you mean to him! How much of a stupid fool he was to let you go! Well come on Kagome how can you be so naïve! You can't honestly expect for him to have changed!"

She bit her lip, trying to bite back the tears.

"I knew it. THIS is why I didn't tell you because I KNEW you would explode!"

"HOW ELSE WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD REACT! FOR GODS SAKE KAGOME I LOVE YOU!"

Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. She stared at him, and his eyes went wide.

"I mean, I didn't mean that..." Kagome's lip quivered and he realized what he had just said.

"I mean I do! It's just-!"

"Forget it, Inuyasha. Just forget it." Her bangs hid her eyes as she threw the rose at his feet. She grabbed her car keys and made her way to the door. Inuyasha ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"Please Kagome, don't leave me, I couldn't bear for you to go again, I love you, I love you so much, pleas don't go!" His eyes bore into hers, pleading for her to understand. A few tears slipped out and she half choked, half sobbed. She let her keys drop to the floor as Inuyasha pulled her into a protective embrace.

"I don't want him anywhere near you, Kagome. You have to understand. He hurt you already, and I _know_ he'll do it again. I'm almost positive…"

"I'm sick of crying, Inuyasha." She said in a hoarse whisper. He pulled away from her and wiped away her tears.

"Please don't. I hate it when you cry, Kagome." He mumbled. She smiled softly and said,

"I love you too, Inuyasha." He smiled widely as his lips connected with hers, engulfing Kagome in another passionate kiss. He pulled away and growled, "Spend the night with me." Kagome smiled seductively and replied,

"Why, are you planning on being my first?"

"Only if you'll let me, of course." Kagome's smile faded.

"Oh, you're serious?" Hurt flashed across Inuyasha's face.

"Well I mean, if you don want to I understand…" Realizing what she said, Kagome was quick to correct herself.

"No no no! It's nothing like that, it's just…" She blushed. "I'm nervous…no ones ever seen me naked before besides like, my girlfriends and stuff…" Inuyasha smiled and picked her up bridal style, startling Kagome.

"Don't worry about that, trust me, I won't laugh." Kagome pouted.

"You're such an ass!" Inuyasha chuckled and walked back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Placing her on the bed, he pulled off his shirt and started to kiss her hungrily, his tongue dancing with hers. She moaned as he started to unbutton her shirt, but then she suddenly stopped him.

"Whaat! Come on Kagome in a couple of seconds you won't be embarrassed I promise."

"No it's not that!" She blushed again and said, "Shippou's in the house!"

Inuyasha growled and said,

"So we'll be quiet! Come on Kagome you can't let me get this far and then just stop!"

Kagome laughed in spite of herself.

"You must've not gotten any action in a while huh?" Inuyasha sighed heavily as he laid down next to her, pulling her close to him again.

"Fine. We'll wait until Shippou's out of the house. Ill have him sleep over somewhere tomorrow night. Kagome smiled and ran her fingers all along his bare chest.

"Sounds like a plan," she purred. Inuyasha whined and said,

"Kagome if you keep that up, I don't care, I'll take you right here and now!" Kagome laughed as she kissed his cheek, and then settled into his warmth once more. Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her head and said,

"Thank you." Kagome opened her eyes and said,

"For what?" He ran a hand gently through her hair and whispered,

"For teaching me how to love again." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

"No problem"

* * *

Oh come on, you guys didn't actually think I would have them do "it" with Shippou in the house! I know I know, I'm a tease, a ha ha! Besides, I would warn you if there was any sexually explicit content! I know some of you must be thinking, well it's over! Hojo's gone! Think again! Hojo's still not out of the picture! I just had to have Inuyasha spit out his feelings you know, everyone knew it, so it was time for him to say it! Well thank you all so much for reading, and you know the drill, read and review…read and review…read and review…


End file.
